M i n d . G a m e s
by Quisty121
Summary: *CHAPTER TWO ADDED!* Ultimecia's spirit is back. What happens when Squall becomes her next target? Will she succeed with possesing him? This is sad, suspenseful, etc. Please R&R!
1. Shadows

1 M i n d . G a m e s  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff! (Final Fantasy, characters, world, etc.)  
  
Reading: Anything that Squall is thinking is in between **'s!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[A large shadow swept across Balamb, and was heading for Garden. The shape- shifting shadow crept through the gates, stalking something. It swam through the air and into the dormitories, seeping into Squall's dorm. It stood above his bed, getting closer and closer, it's hot breath flowing against his face.]  
  
Squall jumped up with a cold sweat, dripping all over him, and he was breathing heavily. There was no shadow, but the odd thing was, his door was wide open. Squall fell back onto his pillow, trying to catch his breath. He got out of bed, shut his door and turned towards the bed. He noticed something sparkling on the floor…it was his wedding ring! Confused, Squall picked up the ring and slipped it back onto his finger.  
  
"Squall, please report to the bridge ASAP!"  
  
Cid called on the intercom. Squall walked in the bathroom, washed his face and got dressed. He took the elevator to the bridge and reported to Cid.  
  
"Squall…I hate to spoil such a beautiful day, but…Ultimecia's spirit is back and drifting around in search of a new way to finish what she started three years ago.  
  
*Ultimecia…*  
  
"Seifer has decided to help us with this problem. He could be of good use to us. So don't be surprised if you see him walking around Garden. It appears she's after a SeeD this time, and not Edea. SeeDs have unimaginable strength, and they use powerful GF's and magic. We believe that she'll go after the most powerful one she can find, so be careful. Her whereabouts are still unknown, however. If you see anything suspicious, report to me right away. That is all, be sure to warn the others."  
  
Squall nodded and walked back to the elevator.  
  
*Ultimecia…My dream…No, it couldn't be.*  
  
After warning his comrades, Squall decided to work on his skills a little, and go to the training center. On the way, Squall saw the three disciplinary committee members all walking together down the hallways. Seifer stopped and gave Squall a salute. Squall saluted back and smiled. After a few runs in the training center, Squall was beginning to get quite tired so he walked back to his dorm; not realizing his wedding ring had fallen off again. When he opened the door, Rinoa was waiting for him. Squall smiled immediately.  
  
"Hi honey! Where've you been?" Rinoa asked sounding incredibly happy to see him.  
  
"Just at the training center."  
  
Rinoa walked up to Squall and kissed him. She smiled and then realized he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. "Squall, where's your wedding ring?"  
  
"Oh no…It must've fallen off while I was in the training center!" Squall stated, gazing down at his hand. "I'll go run and get it." He told her.  
  
"Alright! I'll see you in a little while then?"  
  
"Of course." Squall smiled.  
  
They kissed each other goodbye and Squall dashed to the training center. Halfway in, Squall spotted the ring. Relieved, he picked it up. Suddenly, something attacked him from behind, knocking the ring out of his hands. Squall hit the ground, banging his head against a rock. He rolled over on his back and held his forehead in pain.  
  
"Ugh…" Squall moaned.  
  
Squall's vision became blurry and he was seeing double. Dizziness soon fell upon him as well.  
  
"Hello, Squall." A voice hissed.  
  
Squall could barely see the figure in front of him. It's blood red eyes staring straight through his soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how was it??? To find out what happens next you'll just have to wait until I put up chapter two! lol! Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
~Quisty121 


	2. Paranoia

M i n d . G a m e s  
  
Chapter two :: Paranoia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall awoke later in the Infirmary. He looked over to his right and saw Rinoa, his guardian angel sleeping by his bed, clutching his wedding ring. Squall felt his head. It seemed to be okay, but he felt different, unusually different. Squall shifted from side to side, not able to find a comfortable position. Dr. Kadowaki walked in. "Good morning Squall. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure…"  
  
"Hmm…you took quite a fall. You'll be just fine though. Take it easy in the training center, you hear?"  
  
Squall's eyes shifted to Rinoa.  
  
"She's been there all night, you know…Never left your side once. Why don't you let her rest a while? Seifer's the one who found you. The whole disciplinary committee fought off that monster and brought you down here. Well, anyway, take all the time you need to rest up. You're free to go whenever you wish."  
  
Squall nodded, and Dr. Kadowaki left the room. Squall slowly sat up and looked down at Rinoa. She looked so beautiful sleeping there. He got out of bed, feeling a little dizzy each time he moved. He carefully tiptoed out of the Infirmary, trying not to wake his angel. Squall wasn't sure what to do or where to go. He was beginning to get paranoid. Squall thought he heard something, quickly drew his gunblade and whipped around. Nothing was there.  
  
*It was just a monster in the training center…you see them everyday. Stop worrying so much.*  
  
Squall tried to stop thinking about it but he couldn't get that figure out of his mind. Once again there was another loud noise, Squall swiftly drew his gunblade once more and turned around to find a deserted hallway.  
  
*Get a hold of yourself! It's just a monster. Your dream wasn't real!*  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
Squall recognized that voice. That low, hiss of a voice from the training center. A shiver ran up Squall's spine. He hastily turned around towards the voice, but nothing was there.  
  
"What's the matter, Squall? Hearing voices?" The voice came from behind him again.  
  
"…Who are you?" Squall asked shakily.  
  
"Who am I? Squall, that's insulting…you of all people should know."  
  
*Ultimecia…*  
  
"That's right."  
  
Squall darted around again.  
  
"Hahaha…I can read your thoughts Squall. I know what you're going to do before you even do it."  
  
"What do you want!?" Squall shouted.  
  
"What do I want?" She began to cackle again. "Why, Squall…I want you!"  
  
A giant shadow appeared and flew into Squall's mouth like an arrow. Squall grabbed his throat and started to cough.  
  
"W-what…is this…!?" He could hear her laughing…but now it wasn't all around him. Instead, it was inside his head. Squall covered his ears and fell to his knees. "What's…wrong with me…?" He cried. Squall blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Rinoa suddenly woke up, sensing something was terribly wrong. Squall was nowhere to be seen. Rinoa immediately rushed to her whole group of friends, who were standing in the hallway talking.  
  
"Hey…have you guys seen Squall???" Rinoa asked, sounding nervous.  
  
"Nah." Zell answered.  
  
"Would you mind helping me find him? I have a bad feeling that something's wrong."  
  
"Of course we'll help." Quistis smiled.  
  
"Yo, what's that?" Zell asked, pointing up ahead.  
  
"Is that…?" Rinoa rushed towards the object up ahead, it became clearer and clearer, as she got closer.  
  
"Rinoa wait!" Called Selphie, they all ran after her.  
  
"Its…Squall's Revolver." Rinoa mumbled.  
  
"Ugh…" A voice Rinoa recognized more than any other moaned.  
  
"Squall!?" Rinoa dove onto the floor by Squall's lifeless body. "Squall? What is it??" Rinoa's eyes filled with tears. Squall opened his eyes. Rinoa gasped and jumped away.  
  
"Rinoa, what's wrong…?" Quistis asked. Squall's eyes were dark and unnatural.  
  
"No…" Rinoa muttered. "…Look at his eyes."  
  
Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie stared into Squall's eyes. Irvine immediately jumped into the air and began running to the elevator. "Squall…? Can you hear me?" Quistis asked. The words seemed to echo inside Squall's head. Squall's hair fell over his eyes. A wicked smile crept through his lips. Irvine was back now and he was not alone. "What is it?" asked Xu.  
  
"This…isn't Squall…" Rinoa replied. Xu pushed the hair off Squall's face. Squall's eyes were turning black, and were beginning to roll to the back of his head.  
  
"It must be Ultimecia." Cid stated. Squall's eyes suddenly changed back to normal, but that same wicked smile stayed on his lips. "Squall is strong…he's fighting her off…"  
  
Xu felt Squall's forehead with the back of her hand. "He's burning up! Zell, get some water!" Demanded Xu. Zell just stood there, his eyes focused on Squall. Xu sat up and pulled Zell's head to her.  
  
"Zell, look at me. Get some water."  
  
Zell nodded slowly and shot out of the hallway and into the cafeteria, almost tripping. Three minutes later, Zell was back with the water. Xu grabbed the water from his shaking hands and poured some on Squall's forehead.  
  
"Come on, Squall…be strong!" Selphie pleaded. Squall began to cough. The black shadow flew out of his mouth and glared at the group.  
  
"There's nothing you can do for him. I'll always find him. And some day, you all won't be there to protect him!" With that, that shadow flew away.  
  
Those words rang in Rinoa's head; she would never forget them for as long as she lived.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Called Zell.  
  
"…Yeah…I think so." Squall sat up and Rinoa tackled him and hugged him, her tears dripping onto his clothes.  
  
"Oh, Squall! I'm…so glad…" She began to cry harder.  
  
"It's okay, Rinoa." Squall kissed her forehead. "Everything's okay now." He continued, looking all around, wondering where Ultimecia's spirit was.  
  
"Come on Squall, let's get you to your dorm." Cid, Zell, and Irvine helped Squall up while Quistis, Xu, and Selphie tried to calm Rinoa down. Squall rested on his bed.  
  
"Squall, we thought something like this might happen, so we've already prepared for what to do next. It seems-" Cid was interrupted by Xu, Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa and Dr. Kadowaki entering the room. "We'll finish this conversation later. Dr. Kadowaki, I'm assuming Xu has already told you Squall's condition."  
  
"Yes, Cid. I'm afraid I can't find anything out unless Ultimecia is actually inside Squall's body…"  
  
"I see…Squall, get some rest. You five, I want one of you with Squall at all times. Xu, Dr. Kadowaki and I need to talk about this…if you need anything, we'll be at the bridge." Cid looked around the room, as if he was inspecting for shadows, finding none, he left with Xu and the doctor. Rinoa walked to Squall and stroked his forehead. "Don't worry, Squall. We won't let her get you again. I promise."  
  
"We're both going to die on the same day, Rinoa…I promise you that." Squall whispered. Rinoa smiled, slid Squall's wedding ring back on his finger and kissed his hand. Squall drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
"Do you think she'll really come back?" Asked Quistis, sounding concerned. Nobody wanted to answer. They all knew she would, but they couldn't take their eyes off poor Squall. All of a sudden, Squall jumped up with a deep gasp and he began coughing.  
  
"Squall…what is it?"  
  
"She's…" he coughed again. "S-she's…close."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that wasn't too short! Brace yourselves; the next chapter's a tearjerker! (At least I think so)! :P It's also pretty long. I'll try and finish it tonight and then add it onto the internet tomorrow! ^^ I hope you liked this chapter! R&R! 


End file.
